Annabel Lee
by Delle Tuh
Summary: Edward and Bella one-shot. Before the wedding, emotions and hormones are running high. Paired with Edgar Allen Poe's famous poem. Rated for Sexual Content. Complete.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Annabel Lee  
**_Part One_

The wind rushed with a deep howl of night clutching at the throat of twilight, sweeping the trees across the grass and through the night sky, capturing the moons light on the drops of sparkling water that sat wearily on the verdant leaves. Salt rushed with the breeze, blowing up and into the open window high above the grassy flatland the small house fell upon. The sky was a dull grey above the trees, billowing clouds rushing past a non existent sun that seemed to mock Bella's mood. She sighed heavily, her book falling beside her as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Boxes filled the room, filling the empty spaces with clutter and the cracks in the foundation with her fathers worry. Charlie seemed distant, happy enough to see his daughter moving on, but filled with melancholy at the time in which it took place. In his eyes Bella was still the little girl who used to bounce on his lap, pushing for the remote and falling at every corner with a low thud, only to watch as she picked herself back up again, and trotted off to her destination.

And now Edward would be there, to watch as she picked herself back up again, brushing the dirt off her knees and pushing her hair from her face with a small huff. He tended to smile at the thought, tears stinging his eyes with loss as he helped her with packing, watching as Alice walked in and out of the house, always with something in hand, something for the wedding.

It was impending, a tunnel of fear that dared to consume Bella whole, matrimony had always been a distant thought for her, filled with anxiety and pain. And now it rose over the outlying horizon, over a land of new possibilities and adventures, a whole new life. If not for the small fact that her last wish as a human would be granted through this agonizing endeavor, she would have told him that forever with her was enough.

But she would always remember the look in his golden eyes, the way they sparkled with excitement, the look of relief finalized by the kiss of a promise that stung sweetly with honesty. She sighed again, thoughts of Edward always seemed to take her breath away, she had to remember she was alive to shake herself from it.

Soon a cool rush of air disturbed the modestly peaceful day, a presence, one she knew all too well, making itself known by a brush of fingertips on her cheek. She opened her eyes carefully, adjusting to the beauty that now lay in front of her, blinding for a moment, and then stunning in all it's glory. His eyes waited for her own, watching as she took him in, the rush of adrenaline marking itself with the blush that painted her cheeks.

Her eyes seemed to be fighting with emotions, creating a rift in their vast depths, causing a worrisome look to cross upon Edward's flawless features.

"Bella?" He asked, his long fingers under her chin, causing her gaze to bare into his own.

"Edward?" She asked back, her lips moving minimally, her eyes straying away from the intense stare of his own.

"Are you alright?" It was polite, an old cadence that she could never quite create herself.

"Fine," It was all her voice could manage, her throat dry and broken, her breathing becoming shallow as time passed.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because I'm a horrible liar," He chuckled innocently, the corner of his flawless lips turning upward with a delightful curve. She smiled warily, turning away from him as she stood up.

"But why would you need to lie?" He questioned, his eyes on her as she moved, waiting for her answer.

"To make myself believe it's the truth?" It came out like a question, as if the answer wasn't even enough to convince herself of the fact. She turned to him finally, her arms hanging at her side, her hair a mess around her face, her eyes still with ghosts that swam beneath the surface.

"Is it the wedding, again?" He asked sheepishly, it was a matter of days away, the date encroaching like a hidden tiger, waiting to pounce at any moment.

"No," She rolled her eyes, he was so reluctant to believe she could go about this without fighting.

"It's…Charlie."

She flopped on the bed, her hands landing in her lap as she fell back on the quilt that still lay across her bed, the only thing in the room that wasn't ready to be shipped.

"Oh," It was apparent in his voice he knew what the problem was. Edward's mistake being that he told Bella his thoughts, and how sad he was to see her leaving. Guilt had never run short with Bella, the feeling was practically a ritual for her, and frankly, it gave Edward a headache. "I thought I told you it was nothing to worry about, love."

"Since when have I listened to you?" She quipped, her eyes closed with her hands clutched in fists in front of them.

"You're right," He laughed half-heartedly, "Oh Bella."

He pulled her up and into his lap before she could protest, her warmth creating an ache that built deep in the pit of his stomach, itching a need that begged to be scratched. He carefully stroked her hair, following the curve of her waist and the swell of her hip before starting over again. She sighed, letting the tension that built in her muscles go.

"I'm just worried," She felt his kisses soft in her hair, tingling down her back and further…

"I know," His lips moved across her hair, "It's what you do best."

She laughed with him this time, her barriers falling with the touch of his cold hands, easing the pain that ripped at the seams in her heart, and pulled at the strings of her sanity. Jacob had been on her mind lately also, and was more than likely the culprit of her foul mood, though she wouldn't admit it, and especially to Edward.

She smiled at him then, her eyes warming slightly under his gaze, her heart racing with his touch. He smiled at the flush he created on her cheeks, shading his eyes slightly with his lashes before looking up, longing plagued deep within his ochre eyes. Her breath caught, her heart spluttering defiantly in her chest.

"My offer is still out there Bella…" His lips trailed her cheek, his cool breath brushing against her warm ears, a shiver racing down her back.

"But the wedding…" Her compliance was just in reach, her hands shaking with the effort that control seemed to need, her veins pumping furiously with blood in her thundering ears. She closed her eyes for a moment, his look unbearable, "We're getting married soon."

"And?" His smile gleamed in the shadows, excitement lighting his darkened eyes. His lips traced the curve of her neck, the hollow at the base of her throat, her elegant collarbone.

"Are you sure?" She swallowed hard, her breathing erratic and uncontrolled.

"Are _you_ sure, my love?" She'd been sure for much longer than he'd been. His compliance only fueling her need that much more, but now that it lay just in reach of her fingertips, she could hardly handle the thoughts that burgeoned in her mind, waiting, begging to be explored.

She bit her lip anxiously, a strand of her hair absently falling in her eyes. Edwards hand was swift, catching it and slowly moving it behind her ear, trailing his fingertips along her sensitive skin, causing another tremor to wrack through her body as Edward silently chuckled.

"Tomorrow," She finally whispered, a lingering of anxiety lacing the words tightly, "at the Meadow?"

"The Meadow?" He asked, his eyes searching her face, and finally her own coffee colored depths, "So it shall be."

And he smiled then, mischief, that of a teenage boy playing with the corners of his mouth, and the skin of his lips.

--

**Author's Note: **Before I say anything more, the fact that the poem itself 'mentions' necrophilia, I did not take it into account when writing this. Edward may be the undead, but he is more than capable of feeling and touching. After that note, I hope I wrote a good Edward, he is somewhat difficult to get right. Revised and Reposted. Review!! --Delta


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

_Part Two_

There was a whisper of something she couldn't place in the salty sea air, it brushed past her porcelain skin and into her chestnut hair, marking the slight cold on her cheeks with a pink flush. Anxiousness drew slightly in her veins, crossing them and twirling deeper into her senses, all she could feel was him, all she could breathe was him, all she wanted was him.

The night was washing upon them darkly, the last of the ruby red sky catching glimpses of Edward's skin, causing the refractions of light to cross Bella's own pale arms, the glimmer sparkling delicately around her wrists. She turned her hands, watching the colors dance across her skin.

Edward's innocent crooked smile formed on his marble lips, curving them upwards in amusement. He lifted his hand then, brushing it softly against her cheek, his thumb stroking her jaw line momentarily. He continued to stare into her eyes, his own simmering slowly, melting into a molten pool of a distant emotion that made Bella want to gasp softly.

The grass was damp against her bare skin as she took off her jacket, sliding it down her shoulders as she sat up quietly. He watched her, watched as the small tank top she wore rose and fell, exposing more skin than he would dare dream for. His mouth began to fill with venom, his hands trembling with anticipation in his fingers; he could practically feel her warm skin beneath his cold, frigid body. He shivered from the thought.

Finally he could feel her hands on his shoulders, moving slowly to the collar of his shirt, she placed a finger behind a button and slowly released it. A flash of his chest caught her eye and she swallowed hard, her hands beginning to shake softly. She moved from button to button, the more skin she exposed the more she began to tremble, her breathing coming in short, low gasps.

She pulled the shirt slowly off of his arms, her fingers grazing the cold skin there, her fingernails tracing the veins she saw, as if etched in stone. And even the oncoming moonlight seemed to make him glow, silvery and pale, so exquisite against her own.

So fast she barely noticed he had her shirt over her head, his body pressing slightly to hers before moving inches away. She shivered from the brief contact, making her head swim with thoughts of him, with his sweet cool scent, his breath cold against her neck.

She could feel his slender fingers on her sides, moving slowly back to unhook the last garment on her upper body, the silk falling easily away. She noticed the gleam in his eyes, the excitement he tried to calm within their amber depths. She blushed from his slight reaction, one only she could have noticed.

He dropped his head softly to her chest, and pressed his cheek against the soft flesh he found there, and listened to her heart. She could feel his chest against her stomach, hard and icy against her warmed flesh. Her hands weaved into his hair, the bronze color contrasting against her own fair skin.

His hands seemed to move on their own accord, tracing light circles on her hipbone before firm lips were pressed against delicate skin. She could feel his cold breath against her breasts, caressing them around and around, his lips not daring move much more. He looked up at her once again, and the look she saw there took her breath away. He leaned up and kissed her then, so sweet she could barely stand the ache it created in her chest.

Soon his hands were at the waist of her jeans, tugging them gently down with one swift motion, the soft rumple of clothing muted by her own heartbeats, ones she were sure he could hear. His lips traced the dips of her stomach, the edge of her ribs, the length of her sides, her trembling growing into soft jerks, moans mingling with the sound of the ruffling grass beneath her.

It was when his bare legs were pressed against hers that the heat began to rise, the craze of lust ebbing it's way into her thoughts, into her fingers and thighs, her head reeling from it all. She could feel his cold breath on the hollow of her hipbone, his tongue snaking out lightly to stroke there, his sharp teeth brushing her lightly, sending a tremor down her spine.

His fingers were in the elastic of her underwear, tugging them down off her thighs, his knuckles meeting her silky thighs as he swept them off of her entirely. Her scent was even more potent to him, the chords of it striking his own, making his hold on control slip that much more.

But he had to have her, he wanted to submerge himself in her, smell her skin on his when she awoke in the morning, taste her on his lips when the first rays of sunshine shown through his windows. It drove him insane until he finally dropped his head to her, and took her in his mouth.

She moaned the instant he did, the feeling of his cold skin against her warmth overwhelming as his tongue darted across her with much more speed than she would have expected. She could feel his lips moving against her, his tongue gliding across and into her, making her shake from the force of it.

She could feel the ache building, a deep sting in the pit of her stomach, growing with intensity at every lick, every small brush of him against her. And when his teeth cross the spot where she craved his touch most, she lost it.

Her body began to thrum, pounding softly as she screamed in release, her muscles tightening and contracting, Edward's low groans vibrating across her, whimpers of repletion sounding through her lips almost inaudibly.

He rose and kissed her then, his tongue sweeping past her lips and onto her own, her taste mingling with his breath, making her quiver from the carnal thoughts that followed. But it was when he lowered his hips to hers that her breath caught.

She could feel him pressed against her, edging inward, cold and as hard as he was. She gasped when he rocked his hips to hers, his arms steadying his still unsure movements. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer, until his unrivaled strength stopped them both.

There was confusion deep within his eyes, lust fighting for control over the sensible Edward she had grown to know so well. She placed a chaste kiss on his neck, her back arching into his as she felt him relax. And then his hips moved into hers.

The pain was sharp at first, but it easily subsided, the feeling of him there too overwhelming to be overshadowed. She moaned softly, her eyes closing tightly shut, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

A moment later her pulled back slowly, his eyes still waiting for the moment hers opened, and when they did, he thrust into her with one swift motion.

Her eyes almost fluttered closed again, the jolt of pleasure still rolling through her body. And when he thrust in again, she felt it grow stronger. The faster he moved the more intense the feelings got, a storm building soundly in her abdomen, fierce and unbidden, harder than the last.

Edward's control was wavering in front of him, the sleek feel of her so brutal that he could barely keep a calm pace. He wanted to crash himself to her, his hips roughly moving against hers. But his rhythm stayed perfect, like he always did.

The need for him was growing with every stroke, every thrust of his body to hers. The feeling was too much too fast, and release was just within her reach.

Her hands urged him on, helping to push him harder, insisting on a faster pace. He groaned deep in his chest as he pulled back once more, and crushed his hips firmly to hers. She cried out from the change, more frantic and hurried, more than anything she'd ever felt in her life.

The electricity was building, crackling between them, their release rising until finally they thought they'd die from it. And then it washed over them, pulling them under the current as the waves of climax crashed against them, humming over their skin, stars blinking beneath their eyelids.

Edward's head lay rested on Bella's shoulder, her sweat sticking to him slightly, her breath ruffling his hair softly as he fell gently onto her, the weight ever so welcome.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered into her skin as she drifted off, the night sky melding together as her brown eyes closed gracefully.

"Forever?" She mumbled in his ear, humming softly as sleep took her under still.

"Forever."

**The End**

**--**

**Author's Note: **Thank you to Billiebee3 for correcting my Edwardian knowledge, it's kinda hard writing about a vampire.


	3. The Poem

**Annabel Lee  
**Written By Edgar Allan Poe

It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.


End file.
